


feel the rhythm of your heart and hips

by magnificentmatt



Series: WINTER WEEK 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, like theres no explicit sex but thats where its headed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmatt/pseuds/magnificentmatt
Summary: Even though she knows that it sounds like a cliché, his touch is electric.





	feel the rhythm of your heart and hips

**Author's Note:**

> an accidental ode to matt's hands
> 
> (i forgot to say that this is for the prompt "mistletoe")

Even though she knows that it sounds like a cliché, his touch is electric.

The way his lips mouth at her neck, the scent of his shampoo so close to her as he sucks a hickey into her skin. The way his hands roam from her waist to her stomach to her hips, the hold firm and gentle at the same time. Katie thinks that she could be right here forever, with him attached to her like this. His fingers trace down to the hem of her shirt, and she lifts her arms without waiting for him to ask, having sung to this song so many times before. He tosses the fabric across the room, the absence of touch brief before he's right back to it, kissing and bruising and filling her with this agonizing sort of need that strangles her and blisses her out all at once _._

His hands land on her thighs, his grip tight but not painful as he tugs her closer to him. Their close proximity is intoxicating, exhilarating, and, God, what she would give to just be in this bed with him forever, with no parents or classmates or gazes to hide from. Katie watches with a mild fascination that never quite goes away as he pulls away, lips red and wet, her eyes on his as he quickly glances downward -

Matt  _squints,_ which confuses Katie for a heartbeat before she remembers what she'd done just a handful of minutes ago, and then she's giggling. "Like what you see?" she teases, voice rather low.

"What," he says, clearly holding back a laugh of his own, "is  _that?_ " He traces the crudely-drawn plant on her lower stomach, and it takes most of her self-control not to arch into it.

"I drew it," Katie replies, unable to keep the pride out of her voice. It'd been quite challenging, drawing that mistletoe, upside down and in her smudged bathroom mirror. "Wanna kiss me under  _my_ mistletoe?"

He really does laugh, then, loud and purely happy. She adores the sound, the way that he sounds when no one else is in the house, unrestrained and wicked in a way that she falls in love with more each day. "I love you so much that I think I might die," he tells her, a comment that's rather unnecessary but still greatly appreciated. His fingers press into her chest and push her backward, her bare back falling against his sheets, and then move to tug down her pajama shorts. All she can hear is her heartbeat in her ears, all she can see is the  _want_ in his eyes, and oh, she really  _could_ stay here for forever.


End file.
